


True Freedom

by mandatorily



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom came for him the day Godric released his soul . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Freedom

Freedom came for him the day Godric released his soul and made him vampire, but he never realized he’d still been bound until the day he met Sookie. He’d been caged in an image -- the sleek, seductive, never give a fuck about the sheep, vampire extraordinaire. But, she saw right through his bullshit, and -- he hoped -- even liked a bit of what was under all the flash. It struck him as ironic that it’d taken a small, human girl to truly free his heart and now that she’d changed him forever she couldn’t make up her mind what she wanted.


End file.
